Angel Face
by i-luv-romance
Summary: mia used to live in genovia and moved to new york with her mum. chapter 8 up!
1. angel face

**Back in college after Mia was born, Helen married Mia's dad. They moved to Genovia and had a son called Thierry. Now Mia is 15, her mum and dad have just split up and Mia is moving to New York with her mum where Helen thinks she will be able to live the life of an artist.**

Friday 28th August, Genovia

New York, the city that never sleeps which will also be where I call home from tomorrow. Knowing me I will be able to sleep because I'm so abnormal!

I've just finished packing all the stuff I'm bringing, not that much because I can't see me getting much use out of all my dresses and suits, I will have to go shopping to buy normal clothes when I get there.

Saturday 29th August, Royal Genovian Jet

I can see New York, though its dark you can see the whole city because of the lights from all the cars and buildings.

Why did I say I'd go to New York with mum? Why didn't I stay in Genovia where all my friends are? Sadly this time I can't blame anyone for making me come, it was totally my own decision. I know grandmere wasn't happy with the idea; maybe that's why it seemed so appealing!

I have to stop writing now; we're just about to land.

Saturday 30th August, Our new apartment

We've just arrived at the apartment; it's much smaller than the palace back in Genovia. It's nice and comfortable though. My room is about 1/3 of the size of my room back in the palace, much easier to personalise though, I've already stuck up a few Greenpeace posters.

Another nice thing about the building is the guy next door; I met him and his sister Lilly when I was coming up to our apartment. She was a bit strange looking, she looked a little like a squashed up pug! Her brother Michael is a totally different picture though; I can't really describe him except that an angel made him!

Mum and I got our dinner delivered to the house this evening; I had to go to Lilly's apartment next door to get a number. While I was there she asked me what school I was going to. When I told her I would be starting Albert Einstein High School she replied that's where she and Michael go. She then continued to ask did I want a lift in the morning but I declined telling her that my bodyguard Lars will be bringing me to school. "Bodyguard" she asked laughing. I told her about how I was the princess of Genovia and that I'd just moved to New York with my mum.

Sunday 31st August, home

I only just woke up and it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I think the time difference has got to me! I think today we're just going to get everything into place in the apartment and do a bit of grocery shopping.

I'm not really looking forward to going to school tomorrow. I've never been to a proper school except for the few I've opened back in Genovia! For the last 9 years I've been home schooled. What am I going to do in subjects like Algebra? The only reason I'm able to do it is because I have jean teaching me by myself and when I get stuck on something he can explain it to me and much as possible.

I'd better stop writing and go to sleep seeing that I have to get up early to go to school. Ahhh! What have I done to myself?

Monday 1st September, G&T

Oh help, what have I done? I need to go back to Genovia now or I will die of loneliness, oh yeah I forgot I have Lars, that's all though. But if I go back I will prove grandmere right, that New York was no place for a princess.

I've been put in this class called G&T, Gifted and Talented. Why I'm in the class I'm not quite sure, I am not gifted or talented, though I can play the spoons!

Our teacher hasn't appeared yet either, I'm not quite sure what I have to do so I'm just writing in my journal, everyone else seems to be doing something though. Lilly is editing something for her tv show which is on Friday nights, angel face (Michael) is doing something on a computer and another guy who I believe to be called Boris has been shut in a cupboard because he is playing his violin. I must admit he plays some very good Mozart. Even Lars is doing something, even if it is reading his 'Security & Guns Monthly'. Wait, someone has moved, Michael's coming over...

Monday 1st September, home

Sorry for finishing off so abruptly like that last time. Michael came over to talk to me!

Michael: Hi, is anyone sitting her?

Me: Umm, no, just me.

Michael: What you doing?

Me: Nothing at the moment.

Michael: What did you just shove into your bag?

Me: Just my...umm...novel that I'm writing.

Michael: Oh, Lilly told me that you're a princess. Is that why you have him following you around?

Me: Umm, yeah, my dad is afraid that someone is going to try and kill me.

Michael: Good idea, we wouldn't that happening would we?

What was I meant to say, he'd just given me the cutest smile I've ever seen. That smile could of frozen over hell! Anyway, I'm such a loser; I can't talk to a guy without freezing up.

Anyway, Lilly asked me if I wanted to sit beside her at lunch. I couldn't turn an offer like that down, could I? At the table with us was Boris, who turns out to be Lilly's boyfriend, Tina, a girl who loves romance books and Shameeka, a girl who loves art.

Tuesday 2nd September, Algebra

I hate algebra, why do I need to learn it? Being a princess does not require algebra on her C.V. Even worse, a girl called Lana is sitting in front of me, she's a cheerleader and her boyfriend Josh is a jock. She isn't exactly the nicest person I've ever met. At the start of class she started talking to me.

Lana: Are you Mia the princess?

Me: Umm, yeah that's me.

Lana: You aren't exactly a normal princess though are you?

Me: Umm, yeah I am. My dad's a prince, which makes me a princess.

Lana: Are you stupid? That's not what I meant; you don't exactly act like a normal princess, do you? You're friends with that Moscovitz girl aren't you?

Me: Well she lives beside me and yesterday she just asked me if I wanted to sit beside her at lunch so I said yes.

Lana: But you could of said no, couldn't you? Do you want to sit with me at lunch?

Me: No.

Lana: Excuse me? Did you just say no? Do you know who I am?

Me: Yes

Lana: Huh.

And with the swish of her hair she was gone. Well after that I can't see us being best friends after that anyway.

Our teacher seems nice enough, his name is Mr. Gianini. He's quite normal for a teacher, especially an algebra teacher.

Tuesday 2nd September, home

Today wasn't as bad as yesterday except that brief encounter with Lana in Algebra. I sat with Lilly in G & T today. I don't care what Lana says about her. Lilly seems really nice and she asked me if I wanted to stay at her house on Friday night to watch videos and eat pizza. What a quaint idea, but I like it.


	2. settling in

Wednesday 3rd September, English  
  
I love this class, it seems to be the only one I enjoy and do well in. Even though I grew up in Genovia speaking French I always spoke English with mum because she never bothered learning French.  
I'm going shopping with mum today to buy some clothes and were also going to buy a few things for the new apartment because it feels a bit empty with just a cooker, beds, and a fridge, which we got put into the house before we came over. Mum also wants to go to an art shop and get some materials so she can start experimenting again.  
Mum was really happy for me when I told her that Lilly had invited me over on Friday night, maybe it's because she thought I'd never make any friends and she's just glad I'm not going to be at home all the time.  
  
Wednesday, 3rd September, home  
  
I hate being so tall. Do you know how hard it is to buy ready-made clothes to fit me? I ended up buying mostly skirts because most of the trousers were too short. The clothes over here are really nice though. We also bought quite a few things for the house; at last it's starting to feel like a home and not a hospital room!  
  
Thursday, 4th September, bio  
  
The class it quite interesting but then again I'm not doing the same as the rest of the class who are dissecting frogs which is really disgusting and cruel. Both myself and my partner whose name is Kenny opted out and we have to find all about frog reproduction, well at least its better than dissecting the creatures.  
Kenny's really friendly, though I haven't a clue what he's talking about. Its something called anime. I haven't a clue what it is but Kenny seems to find it very interesting.  
I can't wait till tomorrow evening when I go to Lilly's. I've never been so close with anyone that I've gone to her house. Even though Claude and I used go out with each other in Genovia, it was never the same. I wonder how she is; I must call everyone back at home later.  
  
Thursday, 4th September, my very comfortable bed  
  
I've just got off the phone. I was on it for ages. First of all I called dad and Thierry. They're both well. Thierry says it's a bit weird at home by himself. It does feel a bit weird just living with mum but were really close so that helps. Dad told me that the minister of tourism was over the other night for dinner and his kids were all asking where I was and when dad told them I'd moved to America they were all really disappointed. I never knew I had such an influence on them, I always thought they didn't like me and that's why they always ran away from me! Then I rang Claude, she says she really misses me and that she has no one to go to all the balls with any more (I must explain her dad is a minister and that's how we met, at a ball). I'm sure she'll have forgotten all about me by next week, she's so nice and friendly she'll have people lining up to be her friend and she'll forget about me because she'll have all these new friends to do new and exciting things with and I won't be there to beg her to go to all the balls with me.  
  
Friday, 5th September, G & T  
  
I hate algebra. I really hate algebra. Did I mention how much I mention algebra? I'm trying to do my algebra homework so I don't have to do it over the weekend and I won't be at home tonight. I'm really looking forward to going to Lilly's. I wonder will Michael be there. Actually I doubt it, he'll probably be out with his super cool friends doing something ultra cool. Why would he want to be at home by himself with his little sister's friends? But then again I will still be there tomorrow morning so maybe I might to catch a glimpse of him, even a mini-glimpse would make my day! He's so gorgeous. Anyway, I must get on with my algebra  
  
Friday, 5th September, home  
  
I love algebra; did I ever mention just how much I love algebra? In G & T when I was trying to finish my algebra homework I must of let out some kind of groan because Michael who was sitting in front of me turned around and asked me was I ok. I mumbled something in the lines of that I couldn't do my algebra but I'd be ok and he said he'd help me on whatever it was. So tens minutes late in heaven I'd completed my algebra homework. I haven't a clue why he offered to help me but it just really shows how nice he is. Lilly said I should come over around 7.30. It's now 5.30. I'm kind of nervous; I've never been to anything like this before. I didn't even know what to bring and I had to ask mum! She said I should bring my toothbrush, pyjamas, change of clothes and underwear. I wonder what mum is going to do while I'm not here. She seems a bit nervous herself.  
  
Friday, 5th September, Lilly's  
  
I'm so glad I moved to New York with mum. If I'd stayed in Genovia I'd never of made friends with Lilly, Tina or Shameeka though I don't know Tina or Shameeka as well as I know Lilly but Lilly speaks very highly of them. Also I'd never of met Michael, though I know he'll never like me he's much nicer to me than any of the guys I knew in Genovia, especially the guys I went out with who were more interested in my title than me.  
When I went to Lilly's she told me we had to go to the video shop to get the videos. We got "How to Lose a Guy In 10 Days", "I Capture the Castle" and "Notting Hill". Then when we got back to her apartment she rang the pizza place and 30 minutes later the pizza was here. We than sat down with the pizza and watched "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days", I'd never seen it before but it was really good. The guy who played Ben is quite cute! We then watched "I Capture the Castle". It was really good; I'd seen this film before back in England when I was over there once. It' based on the book by Dodie Smith which I love. We were getting a bit tired so we decided to change into our pyjamas before we watched "Notting Hill". I felt really stupid in my red satin pyjamas when Lilly got into hers, which had cows jumping over moons on them. Then we watched the last film, it is really good, and I couldn't help but cry. I'm not very good when it comes to films like those when they become all soppy, I just cry and cry. I loved the character played by Hugh Grant, he is a very nice man, I had the opportunity of meeting him at the Cannes Film Festival one year.  
Anyway, after we'd finished watching the videos I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and when I was coming out of the bathroom I bumped into someone. I looked up and there was Michael, with nothing on top, he smiled at me and said, "Think you're a bit lost princess, you live next door". I tried to tell him that I was staying with Lilly for the night but nothing would come out of my mouth, I just stood there, standing in front of Michael feeling so stupid. After what felt like an eternity I told him that I was staying with Lilly, he smiled at me and then went into the bathroom. When I finally got back to Lilly's room she asked me what had taken me so long in the bathroom and I told her that'd I'd bumped into Michael. She muttered something under her breath, which sounded something along the lines of "stupid ass".  
We then got into bed and talked for ages about school and I told her all about what it was like in Genovia. She was quite interested in Genovia itself but I have a feeling that she doesn't agree with monarchies. Then she told me all about how she started going out with Boris, it was pretty funny how it happened. Do you know the way I mentioned the way that he is locked inside the cupboard? Well, one day Lilly protested that the class was for everyone who is talented. She then went on to say that he was one of the most talented in the class and he deserved to be allowed some fresh air while playing his violin. Even though her protest was not successful Boris was so amazed by her kindness that he asked her out. It's so cute. Maybe I could do something like that for Michael and he might realise I'm here and alive!  
  
Saturday, 6th September, home  
  
I've just got back from Lilly's. We didn't get up till around 12 but we'd stayed up so late last night I'm not surprised we slept so late. When we got up there was a note left in the counter from her parents saying that they'd gone out for the day to some kind of meeting. I wondered where Michael was but I didn't have to wonder for much longer. After we got our breakfast we went into the sitting room to watch tv and Michael was already in there watching some kind of sci-fi film. Lilly sighed and walked out of the room, I just followed here but as I left the room I turned back to look at Michael who had just turned at the same time and smiled at me.  
I don't know what mum was up to last night but she seems to be in a very good mood. At least she's getting on with her painting; she's set one room aside to be her art room. She's already started on one painting. I'm not quite sure what its meant to be but it looks good. I know that we don't need money that because dad still pays for us to live here I have the feeling mum doesn't want to live off his money for the rest of her life.  
I wonder what mum and I are going to do for the rest of the afternoon. I don't feel like doing much else.  
  
Sunday, 7th September, home  
  
I love Sundays. For as long as I've known Sunday is a day of rest and not quite in the original meaning. Today mum and I popped down to the supermarket and bought loads of junk food. When we got home we went straight into the sitting room and turned on the tv. About a Boy was on, Hugh Grant is really good in this film, the guy who plays Marcus kind of looks like Thierry. 


	3. grandmere, dates and promises

**I'm not obsessed with _Shrek_, it's Donkey I love. Oh and Prince Charming, I just love the way he swishes that hair.**  
  


Monday, 8th September, g & t  
  
I just had algebra last class. I hope Mr. Gianini doesn't realise that I didn't do my homework by myself. If he does I can tell him the person that helped me taught me a lot. Well he didn't really but I did learn he has very nice hands! Does that count?! I wonder will Michael ask me if I need his help again, even if I didn't would I say yes? I think so. Anyway, I'll just try and get on with my algebra.

Monday, 8th September, bio  
  
Okay, Kenny is freaking me out because he's being so nice to me. He offered to do all the research that we had to do by himself. I told him that no it was ok but why would he want to do that? It's not as if he'd get all the credit because if he said he did it by himself we'd get in trouble.  
I'm in a really good mood though so I won't spend any longer thinking about Kenny. Instead I'll think about Michael! He asked me did I want any help with my algebra, he thought after Friday that I might need help because he'd seen what a state I was in and the state of my notes, so what if I can never remember to bring the one note book. Anyway, I told him that his help would be great. It gets even better though, he said that he was very busy in school at the moment so it would be easier if he helped me after school, so on Wednesday afternoon he is going to come over to my apartment and help me with my algebra. Well now nothing can spoil my day.  
  
Monday, 8th September, home  
  
Well I've just finished cleaning the apartment, even though its two days before Michael comes over what if tomorrow I have to do something mega important to do and didn't have any time to tidy this bomb site. I never knew we had so much stuff! We've only been here a week and already everything is not where it should be.  
I need to go shopping tomorrow as well to buy some essentials such as juice and something to eat in case we get hungry with all the work were going to do.  
  
Tuesday, 9th September, English  
  
Lilly was talking to me at lunch today and I accidentally mentioned how Michael was going to help me with my algebra and under her breath she said "chancer". I wonder what she meant by that. Anyway going to French after lunch I was walking with Tina and she said something about overhearing my conversation about Michael with Lilly at lunch. She then went on to say how Michael was so good looking, but I knew all this but I didn't tell her this. Then out of the blue she asked me did I like him. I told her I didn't, that I thought he was a really nice guy but wasn't my type, but with all this I started blushing furiously. She saw me blushing and started laughing and exclaiming, "You do like him, you liar, you like Michael". Thank goodness there was no one else in the hall or I'd have been blushing even more! Anyway, she told me that I was the kind of person he would like and that I should tell him that I liked him tomorrow when he came to help me. I laughed and asked her if she were mad, she said no she wasn't and that the only mad person would be Michael if he didn't like me. I told her she was very kind but still mad.  
  
Tuesday, 9th September, home  
  
Why am I so nervous about Michael coming over tomorrow? Anyway, I was talking to mum about school and everything that's happened since we moved to New York. I was telling her about all the friends I'd made. She then suggested I ask someone to come over on Friday night. I wonder would she mind if I asked over Michael! I think I'll ask everyone, Tina, Lilly and Shameeka.  
  
Wednesday, 10th September, algebra  
  
Ever since that day I talked to Lana in class I've regretted it. She hasn't stopped giving me dirty looks and smart comments, especially since she discovered that one of my many weak spots is algebra, so constantly she is making snide comments about my lack of ability to do the subject. Anyway, once Michael starts helping me I'm hoping that my grades will get better. I'm looking forward to later, spending time with Michael, I've realised he'll never like me and now I'm hoping that it will be possible to become friends with him.  
At lunch I asked Lilly, Tina and Shameeka if they wanted to stay over at my house on Friday night. Lilly told me that she wouldn't be able to make it because she had to go to some demonstration and tape it for next week's show. Then Shameeka told me that she was going to the opening of an art show and that she'd been looking forward to it for weeks. So that just left Tina, which is actually kind of nice, I haven't really got to know her that well because every time I've talked to her (except going to French yesterday) Lilly and Shameeka have been there so it will be nice to have time with her by myself. Then maybe we can make a list about the top 10 things about Michael Moscovitz! I'm not quite sure what we'll do but I'm sure I'll think of something, maybe I'll ask her, seeing that she's the one who's been living in New York all her life and not me!  
  
Wednesday, 10th September, home  
  
Wow! This afternoon went really well with Michael, he came at about 4.30 and for the first hour he helped me with the algebra we've been doing this week and then for the last hour we just talked. We talked about everything, school, New York, Genovia, being a princess, everything. We got on really well. We could of stayed up all night talking I'd say but at 6.30 he realised how late it was and that he had to go because he would be even later for dinner as they eat at 6.30 in the Moscovitz residence. I am now convinced that Michael is now my true love and that he is the only guy for me. Then I realised even though I am a princess I'm not a fairy tale princess and that my tall, handsome man in a suit of shining armour would not rescue me. Damn. I think I am Princess Fiona and he is my Shrek. Oh wait, I forgot Shrek rescued her from a tower. Why can't anyone write a normal story about a princess?  
  
Thursday, 11th September, g & t  
  
I feel really sorry for Boris. Why can't anyone give him any peace and let him play in the classroom? So what if his violin is annoying. I'd love to play a musical instrument, and then maybe I'd have a reason to be in this class. I feel the odd one out, now I know how Shrek and Fiona felt when they went to visit Fiona's parents. Everyone else in here is busy as beavers and here I am writing away in here because I've got no homework to do because the algebra homework I usually do was done yesterday with the help of my noble stead. **(I don't know if that's in the right context but I think it is.)** Maybe I could start doing my own TV programme. All about the life of a princess, as if anyone would be interested. Maybe I could get a music deal. Anyone interested in Mia the Princess who can play the spoons?! Exactly, I don't think, I'm a bottomless pit when it comes to talent.  
  
Thursday, 11th September, home  
  
I told mum that Tina was coming over tomorrow. She then asked what was I going to do with her. When I told her I didn't know, she laughed and remarked on what a sad pair we were, the two of us stranded in New York by ourselves, not knowing what to do. She suggested we go to the cinema or something like that. That sounds like a good idea, the sad thing is I don't know where there is one. There has to be one nearby.  
  
Friday, 12th September, lunch  
  
I'm really looking forward to tonight. I've never had a friend over to stay with me. I know that sounds a bit weird but I haven't. Back in Genovia whenever I went out with friends we just went out to town and went back to our own homes afterwards. I wonder if there are any good films in the cinema. There must be, maybe we could go to see _Shrek 2_, I really want to see it, I loved _Shrek_ and I saw there's a cat in the 2nd film. I love cats! That's one of the things I miss most about Genovia, our cat Louie. Maybe I'll ask mum if we can get a cat. No one could ever replace Louie though.  
  
Friday, 12th September, home  
  
Tina and I have had a great time. She came over at 6.30 so we ate dinner, then we went out to the cinema, where we saw _Shrek 2._ It was so good. I love Prince Charming; he's so stupid and so vain which is so funny you just have to love him. Even I haven't met such an annoying prince though I have met some very vain ones. Donkey was so funny when he became a stallion. The end was the funniest though, with the donkey/dragon babies who were breathing fire.  
Then afterwards we went to the Chinese and got a take out and went to the video shop and got a few videos. When we got back, going up the stairs, we bumped into Michael; he is so nice and friendly. I can't imagine Thierry being so nice to any of my friends! When we got back into the house, Tina said, "He so likes you!" I laughed replying, "Dream on". Then we talked about what a cute couple we'd make (well that was Tina) and then we both talked about how freaked out Lilly would be if I started going out with her brother. We both came up with the conclusion that Lilly would get really freaked out and stop talking to myself and Michael or she would just be fine with it seeing that she's not that close to him anyway. God, why do I put myself through this torture, I just come out on the wrong side of the tunnel, trying to convince myself that he likes me. I look at him and it feels like he's been looking at me, all the time I'm sure I can feel is eyes boring through my skin and I convince myself the only reason I think this is because he likes me but deep down I know he doesn't but sometimes your heart speaks louder than your brain. Then Tina started telling be about this guy Dave that she liked, by the sounds of it he likes her too so I told her to ask him out. What's the worst that could happen? He could say no, but then he's the one missing out on something.  
  
Saturday, 13th September, plaza hotel  
  
I hear you asking why on earth am I in the plaza hotel. At 9 o'clock this morning when both Tina and myself were still in bed grandmere turned up on the doorstep of our apartment announcing her arrival in New York. Quite rudely, I must admit. I asked her what was she doing in New York. She told me that she had come over to New York for the weekend to see how I was coping in New York and to see if it was an adequate place for a princess to live. The look of horror on my face was probably picturesque, there is no way grandmere is taking me back to Genovia. I've settled really well over here, I've made loads of new friends, as she saw when Tina heard me shouting at her at the door she came to see if anything was wrong. Grandmere's response to Tina's arrival was; "Who is she?" Where was mum in a time of need like this. Finally mum came to the door and she and grandmere had a (loud) talk about how I was doing fine and that I didn't need her coming to New York to keep an eye on me (well it was mainly mum). All this commotion caused Michael, my hero to come outside and ask was everything ok. Grandmere was very polite to him as well, telling him to "go away you creature" after she'd looked him up and down. Obviously she didn't like his look, just out of bed, which was very obvious seeing that his hair was all over the place and all he had on was his boxers (yummy).  
Anyway, the reason I'm at the plaza is because grandmere finally got her way and dragged me off shopping when she saw I was wearing a pair of jeans and hoodie. She dragged me all around Chanel picking out dresses and suits for me, that will end up in the back of my wardrobe until the next time she comes over to check up on me. We have just finished eating lunch, which wasn't all that appetising due to the lack of vegetarian food on the menu. Grandmere informed me of all the happenings going on in Genovia which I pretended I was very interested in because I did not want to give her any reason to send me home and pack my bags so that we can go back to Genovia tonight. I really hope she's not staying any longer than this weekend. Why can't it of been Thierry on the doorstep earlier?  
  
Sunday, 14th September, home  
  
Have I just woken up from a very bad nightmare or did I spend the day with grandmere yesterday? Wait, I'll just read what I wrote yesterday. Oh no, it wasn't a bad dream. She really was here in full, including her rudeness. I think I'll IM Tina and apologise for my Grandmere's behaviour.  
  
**FtLouie:** Heya, Tina, its Mia here.  
  
**Iluvromance:** Heya how's Grandmere?  
  
**FtLouie:** Not here at the moment, thank goodness.  
  
**Iluvromance:** You weren't kidding about her being controlling and bossy, were you?  
  
**FtLouie:** Not at all. Look, I'm really sorry how she behaved towards you yesterday. Sorry for the way I had to leave so abruptly as well.  
  
**Iluvromance:** That's ok. I was kind of lucky that I had to leave so early.  
  
**FtLouie:** Why? It was 9.15 when you left.  
  
**Iluvromance:** Yeah I know but I bumped into Dave on the way home.  
  
**FtLouie:** Tell me more...  
  
**Iluvromance:** Well, he was kind of busy cause he working in the shop so he just said hi at first.  
  
**FtLouie:** Keep going ignore me...  
  
**Iluvromance:** Well as you told me to do I asked him if he wanted to go out with me sometime. He then said...  
  
**FtLouie:** I'm not here remember? Keep on going.  
  
**Iluvromance:** ...he'd love to. Then he asked me if I wanted to go out with him THIS Friday night!!!!!!  
  
**FtLouie:** I told you he'd say yes! Where are you going?  
  
**Iluvromance:** I don't know, he said he'd surprise me! He just told me to wear something casual but nice and he'd collect me at 7.30.  
  
**Iluvromance:** You have to ask Michael now.  
  
**FtLouie:** Are you crazy? I am not asking Michael out.  
  
**Iluvromance:** Really? Am I? Didn't notice. Why shouldn't you? You're the one who told me to ask Dave out because you thought he liked me and then told me to ask him out. I think Michael likes you, so I'm telling you that you should ask him. Right now.  
  
**FtLouie:** Ok, you really are mad. How am I going to ask him now?  
  
**Iluvromance:** Sorry, I might be crazy but I'm not forgetful, Michael lives next door. Go knock and ask him out.  
  
**FtLouie:** I'm going but I'm going to call the mental home and ask them when is the soonest they can take you. He he. Bye!  
  
**Iluvromance:** If you really want me to ask him for you, you just had to tell me.  
  
**FtLouie:** Give me a few days and I'll ask him out, I promise  
  
**Iluvromance:** Promise?  
  
**FtLouie:** Yep  
  
**Iluvromance:** Ok, talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Monday, 15th September, French  
  
Coming to class, Tina asked me if I had done anything about that promise. Nope, not yet, I'm going to say something to him on Wednesday when he comes to help me with my algebra. Well, I'll try.  
  
Monday, 15th September, home  
  
Why did I make that stupid promise to Tina? I'm just going to end up making the biggest fool of myself in front of Michael. Already I can't look at him properly without cringing. It's bad now, what's it going to be like afterwards?  
  
Tuesday, 16th September, g & t  
  
Michael has such a nice butt. He's just walking away from me, after asking me if I still needed help tomorrow. He's probably asking just to make sure that he really needs to put himself through the torture. Can't blame him really. I wouldn't want to be stuck with me.  
  
**Ok, well that's it for now. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Can any one guess what's going to happen?! ; ) Please keep reviewing. xxx**


	4. worthwhile mistakes

**I don't own the music of _West Side Story_, I don't know who does but someone out there does. Also I don't own that thingy when Michael goes "Can we just be frank here" and Mia replies with "Your not Frank, your Michael". That's from my favourite book of all time (excluding _Princess Diaries_, of course!) _LBD: It's a Girl Thing_ by Grace Dent.****  
**  
Wednesday, 17th September, algebra  
  
Wow! Mr. Gianini must be in one bad mood because he just gave us a load of homework. Damn I might not get to admit my "undying love" for Michael tonight because he'll be too busy helping me with my homework. What a pity.  
  
Wednesday, 17th September, home

Ok, Michael's going to be here any moment now, ok, I am going to tell him, not just quite sure how, I'm sure I'll do what feels right. Oh, there's the door, better go and get it.  
  
Wednesday, 17th September, home  
  
Michael kissed me. I did not kiss him, he kissed me. Anyway, here's what happened. I finished off my last diary entry when he rang the doorbell. Well, when I answered it, he took me up in my arms and started kissing me with so much passion that I thought I might melt. He drove me to LA where we got married and now I'm on my honeymoon in the Ice Hotel in Greenland. Ok, maybe that's not quite what happened. What really happened is. I invited him in, just like last week, nothing seemed different. I'd totally freaked out just before he came though, I know I sounded calm but I was just trying to convince myself I was going to tell him but I wasn't really. Anyway, we sat down to do my algebra homework and we were just working away, me making a complete and utter fool of myself as usual going totally wrong. But we just laughed at my mistakes while Michael corrected them. Wow, I actually learnt something for once today! Anyway, once we'd finished the work I went into the kitchen to get us some drinks. Once I brought them into the sitting room I put them on the coffee table and all of a sudden Michael whispered out my name, I turned to him where he was sitting beside me on the sofa and said "Yes?" And then he just took my face in his hands and started kissing me. At first I didn't react to him because I was so shocked. Was this really happening, was Michael Moscovitz actually kissing me? It didn't take me that long to realise that yes he was! So I did what any normal person would do when the person they really like is kissing them, I started kissing him back. Wow, were there sparks or what? My brain just started melting, my whole body was melting, thank god I was sitting on the couch or I'd have collapsed. After what seemed like an eternity Michael pulled away, muttering, "Oh shit". What? He didn't mean to do that? I just had the best few moments of my life and the only person who helped me to achieve this is swearing about what a mistake it was. God must run.  
This toilet is quite comfortable. Really it is. I must not cry. Must not cry. Uh, I can hear Michael leaving. He couldn't even be bothered saying anything to me after what happened. Oh, that wasn't Michael leaving that was my dear mother coming home. Shit, I'm going to have to come out. Actually, I'll just stay here and listen to what my dear mummy is saying to the love of my life. Oops, I never told mum that Michael comes over on Wednesday's to help me, oh, now I remember she doesn't actually doesn't know who is he. Oopsies. I hope she puts him through torture, maybe she'll call Lars and tell him there's a stranger her who's waiting for me to come home so he can murder me because he doesn't agree that I'm suitable princess material and it will be my fault when the world economies collapse. Oh, I'm starting to ramble on, am I not?  
Ok, it might be safe to leave while my mother is here. Michael will not be able to apologise for whatever mistake he made, oh yeah he kissed me. The biggest mistake a guy could ever make.

Wednesday, 17th September, home  
  
I just IM'd Tina and told her all about what happened. Here's what I told her:  
  
**FtLouie:** Heya. How are you?  
  
**Iluvromance:** I'm fine. You? How did your afternoon go with Michael?  
  
**FtLouie:** Really badly.  
  
**Iluvromance:** What? You told him right?  
  
**FtLouie:** Not quite, but he now knows I like him.  
  
**Iluvromance:** What are you on about?  
  
**FtLouie:** He kissed me.  
  
**Iluvromance:** I told you he liked you! Wait, why's that bad?  
  
**FtLouie:** Well, when he pulled away he said shit. Unless something has changed, shit is a word used by people when they've done something wrong, e.g. Michael kissing me.  
  
**Iluvromance:** He probably said that because he didn't want you to know that he likes you. He probably was just thinking that it was probably a big mistake because he'd just kissed you without meaning to. But deep down he had meant it because he likes you and he couldn't help but just taking you in his hands and being close to you.  
  
**FtLouie:** Yes, but I kissed him back.  
  
**Iluvromance:** He probably thought you were being polite because you're a nice person and that's the kind of thing you'd do.  
  
**FtLouie:** Oh thanks, that makes me feel so much better.  
  
God, I still feel terrible. Sadly mum did not call Lars, when I re-entered the room he just went "Ok, see you tomorrow Mia" and left. Mum gave me the eye. ""Who was that?" she asked, "Just a friend helping me with my algebra, also Lilly's older brother". "Oh, he's hot". My mum can be so weird sometimes. Yeah I know that Michael's hot but I do not need my 30 something year old mother telling me that.  
Oh look, someone's just IM'd me. Oh, it's Michael. Will I answer him? Yeah I'd better I don't want him to start thinking me as rude as him. Really who says shit after kissing someone?  
  
**CracKing:** Hello?  
  
**FtLouie:** Hello  
  
**CracKing:** How are you?  
  
**FtLouie:** Fine  
  
**CracKing:** Look I'm sorry what happened earlier. I didn't mean it to happen; well I did but not like that.  
  
WHAT? Did I just read that incorrectly or did I just read that Michael meant to kiss me, like Tina said earlier?  
  
**FtLouie:** What? You meant to kiss me?  
  
**CracKing:** Well, not like that.  
  
**FtLouie:** Oh, what do you mean?  
  
**CracKing:** Look Mia, lets be frank here.  
  
**FtLouie:** Your not Frank your Michael.  
  
**CracKing:** Ok, lets be serious then. Mia if you do not feel the same as me, just ignore what I'm about to say and pretend I never said it because I don't want to ruin what we already have. Mia, I really like you. Earlier, I just couldn't help but kiss you, watching you all afternoon was just too much for me, I just had to do something about my feelings for you. Oh god, why am I saying this?  
  
Right now I am feeling serious deja vu! Michael has just repeated Tina practically.  
  
**FtLouie:** Michael, I like you too. That's why I kissed you back.  
  
**CracKing:** You do? I thought you just kissed me back because you were being polite.  
****

**FtLouie:** No I wasn't being polite.  
  
**CracKing:** Do you want to go out with me sometime?  
  
**FtLouie:** Love to. I really have to go to sleep now, talk to you tomorrow.  
  
**CracKing:** xxx. These are for you. Only if you want them.  
  
_I feel pretty,  
oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
any girl who isn't me tonight._  
  
Oh, I'm so happy, how am I going to go to sleep now? I know, I'll think of Michael. Oh no wait what is Lilly going to say? Wait does this mean Michael and I are going out now? What does this mean? Help me; I'm going crazy here.  
  
Thursday, 19th September, French  
  
Tina won't stop reminding me how right she was last night. It's starting to get a bit annoying. It was funny at first but now I know how right she was and I'm so glad that she was right! I wonder when Michael's going to ask me out. Where will we go? Will it feel like a real date because we were already friends beforehand? I want to go out for dinner. Really romantic. Candles. Moon. Spooning dessert into Michael's mouth as we gaze lovingly into each other's eyes across the table. Ok, that's not going to happen. A girl can dream can't she?  
Our parent teacher consultation's are tomorrow. I think I remembered to give mum the letter we had to give to our parents. I don't think the teachers will have anything bad to say except Mr. Gianini, I can imagine him saying to her; "Mia has many problems with her algebra but it doesn't help with her getting someone else to do her homework for her." It has to be obvious, all of a sudden I'm doing really well in my homework and I think my grades are starting to pick up as well, maybe Michael helping me is doing some good.  
  
Thursday, 19th September, home  
  
Michael just IM'd me and asked me if I wanted to go out to see a film on Friday night. Looks like Tina's not the only one with a date this Friday night. Ok, she's going out to dinner and I'm going to the cinema. But then again, I don't want more; I'll be with Michael, that's all that matters. And anyway if we were to go out for dinner it would probably make the newspapers on Saturday morning. _"PRINCESS AMELIA LOOKING COMFY WITH NATIVE NEW YORKER"._ Michael doesn't seem the kind of guy to try and impress the press (Look, I'm starting to rhyme, I'm a poet and I know it!).  
  
Thursday, 19th September, home  
  
Oops. I'm in deep dodo. Well not really. I just feel like I should be. I just got off the phone after talking to Lilly. She just called me to see if I wanted to do something on Friday night seeing that Tina's going out with Dave on Friday and Shameeka's busy as well. I felt really bad saying no. She even thought it was a bit weird me being busy seeing that the three of them are my only real friends in New York. She asked was it my grandmere but when I told her I had a date she went all nosey and questiony **(is that a word?!)** asking who I was going out with. I really didn't want to tell her but after her pestering me for ages I mumbled "Michael".  
  
"WHAT?" was all I could here, can Lilly hear everything that's said?  
  
"Umm, yeah, he's this guy...Lilly are you there?" no answer. She hasn't hung up...wait I can hear a door slamming in the background...I really should hang up, I can hear Lilly shouting at someone. Wait that's probably Michael she's shouting at. What have I done?  
  
"Mia, why are you going out with that dork?"  
  
"What dork?" I could hear one of Lilly's famous sighs. "My brother you stupid."  
  
"Lilly, I don't want to ruin our friendship and if you really don't want me to go out with Michael, I won't". What am I saying? I don't want to jeopardise my friendship with Lilly but I really like Michael and I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night.  
  
"No, it's ok. I'm not close to Michael, we just happen to live in the same house and our DNA matches, they're the only two things we have in common." Good, I can still look forward to tomorrow night. "What time are you going out with him tomorrow night?"  
  
"Not till 8" I replied. Poor Lilly, all alone by herself tomorrow night, I wonder what Boris is doing.  
  
"Do you want to come over before you go out?" wow she must be desperate.  
  
"Well I'll need to get ready but why don't you come over and help me pick out my outfit?"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow".  
  
That arises another problem, what am I going to wear? I could wear one of those dresses grandmere bought me when she came over. I'm sure I wouldn't attract any attention wearing one of those at a cinema on a Friday night in New York.  
  
Friday, 20th September, bio  
  
I feel so bad. I'm not really one for being mean to someone. Kenny just asked me if I wanted to do something with him tomorrow. But even I know when you've over-stepped the line so I was just really kind to him and said that I all ready had a boyfriend. He seemed really disappointed, poor guy.  
I can't wait till tonight though. I know it will be really special compared to all the other dates I've been on before. Out of the 3 guys I've gone out with before, 2 of them were after my money and the other one I actually liked! His name was George. He was tall, thin, messy brown hair, dark brown eyes. Now that I think of it he sounds exactly like Michael. He was the only normal guy I went out with. I met him in a club that Claude and myself went to one night in Monaco. That was such a good night. George was playing with the band that was playing in the group. Wow, this is getting scary how much he's like Michael but I know what the difference is between them. George thinks about himself, Michael cares about everyone else. He's so nice, why does he like me though? I'm abnormally tall, abnormally flat chested and have blond hair that sticks out in every direction except down. He could have anyone he wanted, I'm sure there's loads of girls who go for good-looking guys in bands. Especially since he's a senior. Wait that means he's going to college next year. I wonder what college he's going to.  
  
**Ok, that's all for the moment. I'm going on holidays for 3 weeks on Monday so I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Please keep reviewing though. xxx**


	5. kitchen counters and little brother

**Heya! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but as soon as I came back from holidays I went up to my grandparents for a few days and I've finally got to start writing this up. Another reason it's taken me so long to write out is that I kinda got addicted to the pinball game on the computer and everytime I was writing this I decided to have a "quick" game of pinball.**

**Anyway, here it is (eventually), read and enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Friday, 21st September, home

What is wrong with modern day parents? Do they not have any moral standards? A fine example of these low standards is the fact that though my mum just went into my school today for the parent teacher consultations she came back with more than just the usual. She came back home with a date for tonight with Mr. Gianini, yes that's right my ALGEBRA TEACHER!! This is unbelievable!

Anyway I'll stop thinking about that and think about my date with Michael. Mmmmmm. Oops, sorry I'm starting to dribble on you. I'm so looking forward to tonight, just Michael and I, alone together. Well there will be Lars but I think he'll know to keep his distance.

Friday, 21st September, Lilly's (and Michael's)

Wow! Tonight was great. I've never had so much fun with a guy. Ever! Well except for when Thierry and I swapped grandmere's breakfast with Rommel's. That was great fun. The look on her face. If only I'd had a camera to take a picture of her face when she realised that Rommel was eating her breakfast!

Anyway I'll tell you all about last night and you're the first to know seeing that Lilly did not want to hear anything about it seeing that it had something to do with her brothers love life! Poor Lilly. Lilly came over around and helped me pick out what to wear. I ended up wearing my tight jeans, a white string top and my jacket. Then Michael and myself went to the cinema as planned. After a while we decided to go and see the prince and me. It was quite good, Michael said it was a bit like our story, a commoner falling for a royal but he said he always knew I was a royal because I look like a princess, perfect. He's so sweet. I could fall so deeply in love with this guy it could hurt so severely if something went wrong. Then after the film we walked home and went into this little park with a playground. Michael had managed to persuade Lars to leave us at the cinema and that he'd protect me. Anyway we sat down on two swings just talking for a while, then I decided to have a go on the swing, I was going up really high, it felt so good until...thump. I feel off the swing and fell onto the ground winding myself. So there I was trying to get my breath back and Michael was trying to help me but he couldn't stop laughing at me lying on the ground. Eventually I got my breath back and we decided to go home. Michael would not let me forget about what had just happened but it wasn't mean the way he was saying it or he might have needed Lars to protect him from me! We went straight to his house seeing that Lilly had brought my bag into her house after she came over to my house so I could go straight to her house after going out with Michael. When we went into the house it seemed to be empty. We went into the kitchen and found a note on the table from Lilly saying, "Mia, I have just popped out to get some food and videos, don't think you'll mind spending a small while longer with Michael!" Michael asked me did I want to just go into the sitting room and watch tv, so we did. While we were watching something I turned to Michael and told him that it looked like I had the time to get back at him for laughing at me when I fell of the swing. This started off a friendly argument.

Michael: Me laughing at you? Never.

Me: Yes, you couldn't stop.

Michael: I'd never laugh at you, I'd never get a chance you're too perfect.

Me: Stop sidetracking me! I need to get you back

Michael: How? Like this? (Giving me a quick peck on the lips)

Me: No way, you'd enjoy that!

Michael: No I wouldn't.

Me: Shut up! You are not getting away from me. I'm going to get you back now.

So I started tickling him and let me tell you does Michael Moscovitz have the tickles or what? Within a few minutes he had fallen off the sofa and fallen onto the floor. But then he decided to get me back. He flipped me over onto the floor and started tickling me. By the time Lilly came home and rescued me my sides were so sore from laughing that I was finding it hard to breath. Lilly knocked me back into my senses pretty quickly, I don't think she fancied the idea of me and her brother rolling around on the carpets, even if we had all our clothes on!

For the rest of the night Lilly and I watched videos and ate junk food. It was so great. Back in Genovia I never did these kinds of things. I never went on dates with guys without being followed by the paparazzi everywhere and then just going to my friends and 'chilling' as they call it here!

Saturday, 22nd September, home

Mum and I just got back from this really cool restaurant that we went to for lunch. She's been in a REALLY good mood since I got home this morning. I have a feeling this is due to her date last night with Mr. Gianini (Every time I write that I shudder to think what happened on their date!) she told me all about it anyway, it seemed pretty cool. He took her out to this really cool restaurant (well so she says). I told her all about my date with Michael, I left out the part where we were rolling around on the carpets in his house though!

I'm going out with Lilly, Tina and Shameeka tonight. Tina called earlier this morning and told me she needed a bit of cheering up because her date last night didn't work out. So we're going out for pizza and then we're going bowling. And it's just a girl's night out.

Sunday, 23rd September, home

Poor Tina. She was so upset last night. Apparently Dave forgot all about their date last night. He didn't turn up when he told her he would so after about an hours waiting she called him to ask if everything was all right. She told us that he was really apologetic and said that he'd pick her up in about 30 minutes. So they went out for dinner to seem pizza place. Tina said it was really awkward, they didn't have much to talk about. I felt really bad about telling them about my date but they made me. Lilly didn't seem to unimpressed, she said that she'd never seen this side to her brother before and that it must take someone really special to make him change. This left me thinking; do I really deserve this guy? He can make someone feel so special and needed, do I deserve that?

Sunday, 23rd September, home

Dad just called. Thierry is coming over on Thursday for a week because there is a ball next Saturday in New York and dad and Grandmere need Thierry and I to represent Genovia. Thierry is staying here with mum and I in the apartment and I have been given the job of taking care of Thierry and showing him the delights of New York (Grandmere's words not mine). I'm allowed to bring Michael to the ball though, I asked dad really kindly and eventually he agreed. Now I just have to ask Michael but I can't see him being the kind of person to go to a ball but hopefully he will come. I get to design my own dress as well. I have to bring the design to Chanel by Tuesday. I think I'll IM Michael now and ask him about the ball.

**FtLouie:** Hello?

**CracKing:** Hi!

**FtLouie:** Are you busy next Saturday night?

**CracKing:** I don't know I might have plans with this really gorgeous girl.

**FtLouie:** Can you cancel?

**CracKing:** Depends on whom for?

**FtLouie:** I've got this ball and I need someone to bring with me or it's that minister's son that my Grandmere keeps telling me about.

**CracKing:** What do I need to wear?

**FtLouie:** Tux

**CracKing:** Anything for you.

**FtLouie:** How sweet!

**CracKing:** Must go, have some homework to finish for tomorrow.

**FtLouie: **Ok, see you tomorrow.

He's so sweet. I can't wait to go to the ball now that I know Michael will be there in a tux. They do so much to a guy. They make them irresistible. Anyway I must go to sleep, I need my beauty sleep for this ball. I know I don't have enough time to sleep to make me beautiful but anything will help.

Monday, 24th September, algebra

I hate Lana. I really hate her. She is the human form of the devil. She's going to this ball on Saturday. Something to do with her parents contacts. She figured that because I was royalty I'd be going. The reason I hate her SO much is because at the start of class she turned around and told me that I should wear a tux to the ball because I had nothing to show off in a dress. I doubt she'll be able to find a dress to fit that ego of hers.

I am so going to fail algebra now. I'm already hopeless enough at it even with Michael helping me but now I am not going to be able to concentrate when Michael is helping me, I'll just sit there staring at him and I can't concentrate in class anymore cause I just keep staring at Mr. Gianini wondering what my mum sees in him. I still haven't managed to spot it.

I'm going over to Tina's house after school, she said she'd help me design my dress and that we could get some help from her mum as well who used to be a supermodel.

Monday, 24th September, home

God, Tina has gone really mad. She's already got her eye on a new guy. This time it's the guy who works at her video shop. He's not American. She thinks he's Italian. Apparently he's got really tanned skin, curly blond hair, blue eyes and the cutest smile ever. Sounds like half the Italian population to me, except the blonde hair, that isn't that common in Italy. And I'm not quite sure how this guy has the cutest smile ever, cause Michael wins that competition by miles or should I say smiles! **(A/n: so sorry about that but I couldn't help it :P)** anyway Tina's convinced that this guy is the guy for her, I'm not sure how she figured that out but she's got it all figured out in that head of hers. Whatever goes on in there she really knows how to design a dress! I knew exactly what I wanted but she was able to draw it up, brilliant.

Tuesday, 25th September, G & T

I'm so bored. I've got nothing to do; I've done all my homework. I have to clean the house today for Thierry's arrival on Thursday, it's quite messy, we've only been leaving here for 3 weeks and it's already a mess. There's no one to tidy up after us. God I sound like a spoilt bitch. I'm not really, I'm just used to having to do nothing for myself. I'm so crap in the kitchen. For the last 15 years I've had everything served up to me on a plate and haven't had to touch a saucepan. NOW, I have to get my own breakfast, which really kills me. Do you know how hard it is to pour some cereal into a bowl, pour the milk on top of it and then eat it? Seriously, I think I deserve a medal. Gold preferably. There I go again sounding like the spoilt bitch.

Tuesday, 25th September, home

You'd think that mum and I have been living here for the last three years not weeks if you looked at this place before I cleaned it, it was so messy. I found dirty cutlery in the bathroom! What it was doing there I'm not quite sure but it sure confused me when I was removing the pile of magazines in there.

I'm looking forward to seeing Thierry. It's been weird not seeing him for so long. It's taken me the last 12 years to get used to him!

Wednesday, 26th September, algebra

I so hope Michael didn't hope for us to do anything except my algebra homework today after school. Mr. Gianini gave us so much homework, we have to do all the questions at the end of the chapter and we have a test next Monday and I haven't a clue what it's about. Poly... somethings, that's it!

I can't wait to collect my dress tomorrow. I dropped off the design yesterday, the designer said it would be ready by tomorrow, that's pretty quick but then again there's not much dress! Tina and I decided that we'd make the dress backless, well Tina decided I nodded my head! The dress is really simple and black. It's halter neck but the bottom of it is really cool, I can't remember exactly how Tina and her mum described it, it's got a zig-zag bottom. Well that's how it looked to me on the piece of paper but obviously Tina and her mum described it better than "zig-zag"! I think I have to wear my tiara with it. I don't care, I love my tiara, it's the only upside to being a princess!

Wednesday, 26th September, home

Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm so dead. Well maybe not. Mum won't care if she finds out. It was so embarrassing though. Sorry, you're probably totally confused. I'll explain everything.

Michael and I were in the sitting room, doing my algebra homework for at least an hour. I decided I'd go into the kitchen and get a drink. Michael followed me in and decided that he wanted me instead of a drink. (He he, that sounds bad.) We were making out with me against the counter. So there we were making out me against the counter when all of a sudden I hear "Hi Mia, it's Thierry, I was just wondering..." somehow I managed to blurt out "Hi Thierry, sorry what were you saying?" He just stood there in shock staring at Michael so I decided to introduce them. "Thierry this is Michael, my boyfriend, Michael this is Thierry my brother I was telling you about" "Hi" muttered Michael. "Yeah hi, I just came home to ask you if you wanted to come and get something to eat with mum and I but I can see that you're...umm...busy so I'll just go" and Thierry was gone. "Shit" both myself and Michael said at the same time.

Michael: Do you think he'll tell your mum?

Me: Huh?

Michael: Earth to Mia, earth to Mia.

Me: You were saying something?

Michael: Yeah, do you think that yoke will tell your mum?

Me: Don't know.

Michael: Would she mind?

Me: What, that I was making out with my boyfriend in the kitchen while she was out of the house? Nah, why would she?

Michael: True. Why would she?! I'd better go before they come home, just in case he told her.

Me: Yeah, see you tomorrow. Have you got your tux for the ball?

Michael: Yeah, I already had one.

God, I only thought things like that happened in films. I think I just heard mum and Thierry coming in. "Hi Mia, we're home" doesn't sound like she seems mad. I must go and find out whether I've got the best brother ever or not.

Wednesday, 26th September, home

I have the best little brother in the whole wide world. Literally. He decided not to tell mum. He said I'd do the same for him. I would? I hopefully will never find my brother making out with someone. He's my little brother, that's disgusting. He's too young, even when he grows up he'll always be my little brother.

Anyway, he said that he told mum that Michael and I were really busy doing my algebra and we didn't want to be disturbed. He didn't seem too freaked out after finding Michael and I in the kitchen. He thinks Michael seems like a nice guy and that he hopes to meet him in the future. Guess who's started learning how to be all professional in dealing in situations like this since that when our father dies he becomes the ruler of Genovia? I feel so sorry for him; I'd hate to have to rule a country. Thank god my parents married and had another child and thank god it was a boy because if it wasn't I wouldn't be here, I'd be thousands of miles away learning how to be the ruler of a country. Wouldn't it be so weird if my parents hadn't married? I don't think they were going to, my mum hated the idea of becoming the member of a royal family but it was decided that it would be better if I grew up in the country with my parents so they married. They didn't hate each other. They don't even now. Mum just got so fed up of being in the spotlight the whole time. I can see where she's coming from.

**Ok, that's all for the moment. I don't know when I'll be able to update next. I'm back to school on Monday and seeing that I go to boarding school I won't be able to access a computer until I come home at the weekends. I don't know whether I'll manage to update a chapter every weekend but I'll try my hardest and who knows if you review you might get another chapter before Monday!**

**Please review :P xxx**


	6. new york

**I'm so sorry it's being sooo long since I last updated but I've been really busy with school and everything and the weekends just seem to fly. Anyway, here it is. It's a bit short but if I was going to write what happens next it'll be really, really long so I'll split it up into two parts.**

Thursday, 27th September, g & t

Michael has just agreed to show myself and Thierry around New York tomorrow since I have only been living here a few weeks and hardy know the place myself. He's going to bring us to all the touristy places and we're going to act like tourists. Whatever that means. I think he's also trying to get on Thierry's good side after yesterday. I didn't know he was on his bad side. Mum and Mr. Gianini are going out again tomorrow night, I'd love to go out with Michael but we've got my little brother trailing after us so that ruins that idea, according to Michael we can still make tomorrow night special even with Thierry with us. What's he planning on doing, going to some restaurant and pay someone to let Thierry eat with him or her?

Friday, 28th September, home

I had such a good time today. The three of us just totally let ourselves go and acted like tourists! We went to the Rockefeller centre where we went ice-skating, which was brilliant. I love ice-skating. We always go ice-skating in Genovia in the winter because it gets so cold the lake in the palace grounds freezes over and our whole family gets on our skates and goes skating. The afterwards we went to Times Square which is amazing. It is just so busy; there were thousands of people there. We also got out picture taken with the "naked cowboy", I've never done anything so stupid but it was so fun. If only Grandmere could of see us! We walked down Broadway. I saw a sign for beauty and the beast; I love the Disney film so I told Michael that I wanted to go and all he said was "good luck finding someone to go with you". Huh. Boys. We were going to go up the empire state building but the queue was so long that we decided not to. The last part was the best though. We went to the zoo. This was when Michael and myself got to be by ourselves. When we'd paid to get in Michael told Thierry that he could go around by himself and to meet us at the main gate in 2 hours. It was already 6.30! We just walked around the zoo by ourselves, hand in hand. My favourite animals were the penguins. They were so cool. We sat watching them for ages until I realised it was 25 to 9. We ran the whole way to the entrance where Thierry was waiting for us. Then we got a taxi home, which took forever.

When we finally got home it was around 9.30. We then realised that we hadn't eaten since lunchtime and that we were starving. We went into Michael and Lilly's and the four of us (me, Michael, Lilly and Thierry) ordered in pizza. Lilly and myself shared a margarita, I had garlic mushrooms on my half and Lilly had pepperoni. Thierry and Michael each had a meat feast, which looked totally disgusting. There were at least three kinds of animal on each of theirs. Cruel. I am not letting Michael's lips go near me for the rest of the evening. After we'd finished (well Lilly and I, the guys were still devouring theirs) we went into the sitting room and started watching 50 first dates. It's really good. It's such a sweet film; I wonder would anyone ever do anything like that for me. I started crying when the guy made the tape for the girl, it as so sweet of him and was so sad when she told him that she was breaking up with him because he couldn't spend the rest of his life making her fall in love with him. After we finished watching that Thierry and myself went home.

Saturday, 29th September, home

Wow, I just had the most amazing dream ever. It was of my wedding to Michael. We got married in Genovia. It was in the grounds of the palace. It was all white and everything was fluffy. My dress looked like a meringue. It was white and had little red rose buds on the back of it. It was a small private wedding, just our family and friends. No media were allowed; the Genovian Royal photographer was allowed take photos though. Afterwards Michael and I set off into the sunset for our honeymoon in Iceland. Anyway, like I'll ever get married to Michael, I cant see him the kind of person who would want to marry a Royal, at least we'd be able to live in America seeing that I wont have to rule the country unless Thierry dies and I have to take over and he has had no children. Hopefully that won't ever happen.

Today, Tina and I are going to get ourselves pampered for the ball tonight. We're getting our hair done, manicures, pedicures and facemasks done. Tina's coming to the ball. Her father is a friend of the guy who's holding it. Then we're meeting our dates at some restaurant at around 7. I'm not sure whom she's going with but she found someone. That sounds really mean but I didn't mean it like that.

Saturday, 29th September, home

Tonight was brilliant, much better than any of the balls back at home. My explanation for this is Michael! The four of us (Tina and her date Jack and Michael and I) went out for dinner to this small Chinese restaurant. It was lovely, Jack and Michael got on really well, which made Tina really happy. Then around 8.30 we went to the plaza where the ball was being held. Everything was so pretty and the food was really good. Not that I ate much after just having dinner but I just had to try one of the canapés to be polite. The champagne was nice though! I only had a glass or two though. Anyway, for the first like hour Thierry and I were talking to all the people we knew and some others as well, the Genovian ambassador to the USA, The Mayor of New York, Tina's dad, some rich Genovian guy who's son I dated, just to name a few. Then when the dancing started Michael and myself were just by ourselves in a little world of our own. I love slow dancing, you feel so safe. Then some American cocky dude who asked to dance with me interrupted us. I had to say yes, one of the first things Grandmere taught me was never to turn someone down when they ask for a dance. The guy (call me Dan) was so full of himself, he told me his WHOLE life story, including how he's danced with most young royal females. Wow. Amazing, like I give a shit. Anyway at around 11.30 Michael, Thierry and I headed home.

Sunday, 30th September, home

Today Lilly and I are going to the zoo today! I'm dragging her there because it's so nice there and she's being complaining that she hasn't seen enough of me recently since I started going out with Michael. I felt a bit sorry for her so I decided to spend all day with her and not Michael. It's going to be a girl's day out. So I've planned to go to the zoo, go somewhere to eat and then maybe we'll go to the cinema or something like that, I'd love to go to a show on Broadway, if there anything like the show's in The West End in London then I'm missing out on something and I've heard of there's a show version of The Beauty and The Beast. I loved that film.

Monday, 1st October, English

It feels like ages since I was in school last because I had such a busy weekend with the ball and yesterday with Lilly.

I found out yesterday that I'm going to be going to Genovia for Christmas. I don't want to but then again Christmas is very important over in Genovia and a lot goes on. On Christmas Eve there's a big ball and I've to make a big speech and everything. Then on Christmas day there's a big family meal in the Genovian palace, which is cooked by dad and I usually. And the presents are brilliant, people ask me because I'm a princess and everything do I get really impersonal presents but the answer is no. It's always obvious that everyone puts time and effort in others presents, except Grandmere, sometimes. I say sometimes because last year she got me the best present ever. I'm now the official sponsor of a little girl in Somalia. I'm very proud of myself (and Grandmere!). I know I can't stop famines and children starving to death but I am contributing towards it and I will get there someday. I wish. I think when I've left school and before college I will go out to an African country for charity like William went out to South America and recently Harry went out to Africa, I think it was.

Anyway, mums coming over to Genovia as well seeing that her and dad are still friends. The only people I will miss loads are Michael and Lilly. I knew I'd have to go back to Genovia sometime, I just don't want to go when it'll be the first long holiday off school and I'll have all the time in the world to be with Michael, Lilly, Tina and Shameeka. Ah well, I'm sure I'll survive; I'll get to see all my old friends anyway.

Monday, 2nd October, home

It feels so good to just relax in front of the tv, even if I have Thierry giving out to me about what I'm watching; a film on lifetime. He's going home tomorrow, a day early but he has duties to do and people to see and we decided that we were just tired to do anything even if it is his last full day. I'll be sad to see him go, even though he sometimes is a pain in the ass I did miss him and have enjoyed having him over.

**Thank you for reading this. Please, pleasereview so I know people are reading it. Please be honest about what you think of it, as it will help me greatly. Thank you. Harriet xxx**


	7. back home already?

**So sorry for this taking so long, it's just that when I wrote this I forgot to put in on the web and since then I haven't been on the site for ages because I hate the way there are so many Princess Diaries fan fictions written on the film and seeing that I refuse to watch the 2nd film I can't read any of them and just gave up on the site and I just found this on my laptop so I decided to put it on. I'll probably finish it soon. Back Home**

Tuesday, 3rd October, home

I took the day off school today because we had to drop Thierry off to the airport this morning. It was pretty emotional saying goodbye to him, after all he is my brother and the next time I'll be seeing him won't be until Christmas. Anyway, mum and I dropped him off and then we went out to lunch and then we came home. I don't know what to do know, I think I might go on the net and look up some things for Christmas presents ideas, I know it sounds way too early but a princess has to plan ahead. I don't know what to get for Lilly and all my friends, and especially Michael. What do you get your boyfriend for Christmas? I know Michael and Lilly don't celebrate Christmas as they are Jewish but I want to get them a present so they don't feel left out! Oh there's the phone, I'd better go and answer it.

Tuesday, 3rd October, home

Oh my god, it looks like I'll be going back home much sooner than expected, as in sometime this week. Want to know why? When Thierry was flying home, his plane lost control over the Atlantic near the Irish coast, but not near enough to land on time before they lost total control, so the plane fell whatever height a plane flies at. All five passengers drowned immediately as the water was freezing cold. What am going to do? I'm in shock and I can't reach mum on her mobile. I need to talk to someone. I can't talk to Lilly; she had something on this afternoon. Maybe Michael will be home.

Tuesday, 3rd October, Michael's

When I knocked on the door, Michael answered pretty much straight away. When he did I just rushed into his arms and started crying. I couldn't stop crying, I just kept on crying. Do you know the feeling when you haven't cried in ages and it all just comes out in one big rush? Well that's exactly what happened. He was so nice about it though. He realised I wasn't going to be able to talk to him so he just brought me over to the couch and wrapped me in his arms and comforted me, which was exactly what I needed. After what seemed like ages I stopped crying and Michael asked me was I ok. I told him that no, everything wasn't all right and told him everything, and then started crying again. Wow, I'm surprised he still loved me after watching me cry, it was not a pretty sight and I wasn't either afterwards. But anyway, Michael didn't know what to say afterwards except for "I'm so sorry baby" repeatedly. I just curled up in his lap and cried myself to sleep.

Hours later, I woke up on the couch, where someone had placed a blanket over me. I guessed it was Michael, when I sat up I realised Lilly was watching me. She slowly walked over to me, sat down by my feet and asked me how I was. I told her that I felt a bit better but drained out from all the crying. I asked her had my mum come home, she told me she had and was really worried about me when she realised I wasn't at home. Apparently she came straight here to see if I was here, when she saw me on the couch asleep she just left. I guess she knows too.

What am I to do? My baby brother is dead. Oh my god, that looks so wrong. Thierry doesn't deserve to be dead. He's only 12. He had his whole life in front of him to live and discover everything. He was meant to grow up and rule Genovia, which he was really looking forward to. Ever since he found out he was going to rule a country after dad died he had started planning the countries future. He was going to modernise the country, make it an even better place to live for everyone. He was a good kid really. I loved him so much. Being a princess, living in a big castle made us closer I think. It was hard for us to make friends and bring them home, so we relied on each other a lot. We had our own games room with everything we wanted. We used to have tournaments that went on for hours, even days where we had the best fun ever. Then when I grew up I abandoned him, I went off with my girl friends where we went out shopping, clubbing, on our own holidays. He got so lonely sometimes. Then I left him for a new life here.

Wednesday, 4th October, home

After I came home mum and myself just hugged each other straight away. We didn't need to say anything; we both knew we felt the same thing; the same hurt. After a while mum just let go and walked off into her own room. I decided it was time to go to bed myself, so I went into my room and just collapsed on the bed, but I couldn't get to sleep, I just stared straight at the glow of the stars on my ceiling. After what seemed like an eternity I decided to go into mum and see if she was asleep. I put on my dressing gown and went across the hall. She wasn't asleep. She was lying in bed crying. I got into the bed beside her and just cuddled up beside her. Finally I drifted off to sleep. At around 7.30 I woke up when the sun started shining into the room as mum hadn't closed the curtains last night. I got up and went into the kitchen. It seemed so unaware of what had happened; it seemed alive with the autumn hazy sun shining into the kitchen, reflecting off the stainless steel sink. I decided it wasn't going to do me any good if I was going to mope around the house for the day. I decided I was going to make use of the day, but obviously not going to do anything too extravagant. I started off this plan by going to have a shower, something to wake me up. I used that new revitalizing shower gel I got as a present a while ago from one of my friends back in Genovia when I got the name of a party girl, which I wasn't, I just got very drunk one night, sadly the paparazzi were there to get pictures of me looking a bit, lets say, out of it. Well anyway, after the shower I felt a bit more refreshed. I then got dressed and dried my hair and returned back into the kitchen, which looked a state. I started tidying it up by emptying the dishwasher and reloading it with all the cereal bowls and other things that had gathered up above the dishwasher. Then I wiped down the counter and made breakfast for mum and I. It didn't consist of much seeing that we hadn't done a shop in a while but there was orange juice, toast, cereal and tea. I brought it into her and sat down on the bed and we both ate breakfast in silence.

After a while she got up and went into the shower so I decided to go into my room and tidy it up, this sadness seems to have put me in a cleaning frenzy! I found so many things that I hadn't seen since we moved, including my shoebox full of childhood memories. There were so many photos of Thierry, mum, dad and I on holidays. There were photos of all of our summer holidays in the south of France and our winter skiing breaks in the Swiss Alps.

The nicest one was of Thierry and I with the Alps in the background and both of us in our ski gear and our sunburnt faces with the very obvious outline of our sunglasses with the biggest smiles on our faces. That was two years ago. I spent ages just sitting on the floor going through everything in the box. Without me realising it, Michael had come into my room. He was standing just inside my door watching me looking at a photo of Thierry and I. When I realised he was standing there I became embarrassed. My face must of started going red cause Michael said, "It's ok, I haven't been here long". He asked me how I was, which I replied to by telling him that I was ok at the moment but still trying to take it in. It seems all so unreal, someone you knew so well is dead but you can't take it in because you're like, no they can't be dead, they don't seem like the person to die, which is a pretty stupid thought seeing that the only thing that you know you'll do in life is die.

Thursday, 5th October, a plane over the Atlantic Ocean

I am so scared, for many reasons. One of them is that I am in a plane, in the same mode of transport that Thierry was in when he tragically died and the other main one is that I am on the way back to Genovia for Thierry's funeral. Now I am the next heir in line, so once dad passes away I will be the Princess of Genovia and the ruler of the country. Before now I was just the Princess of Genovia, like Princess Diana, someone who never would have to rule. I never planned this. I was meant to help people, and that was all I was meant to do. I was not born to rule a country; I am like the most unroyal royal. I'm the one who is meant to live in America and live a happy ever life with Michael Moscovitz, well now until he breaks up with me, which he will eventually, cause he is not going to want to live in Genovia and dress all smartly and go to balls and dine and exchange (forced) pleasantries with stuck up people for the rest of his life, which is the eternal doom which I now am destined to. Now I am going to live in America (as long as possible hopefully) and then once dad dies I will move to Genovia where I will spend the rest of my days.

Thursday, 6th October, home (in Genovia)

I'm back home, and much sooner than I expected really. Nothing has changed. The same chauffeur, the same butler at the front door to take your coat, the same maids serving drinks, the same house staff making the beds in the morning and pulling back the covers at night. The same tea with lemon and no milk, the same fresh orange juice served at breakfast, the same hot chocolate, the same (un-burnt) toast, the same fruit selection and the same yoghurt selection. I have only recently realised how privileged I have been for the last 15 years having everything given to me, the way I like it. I think moving to New York was like this crash course in living in the real world.

We arrived back last night at I went straight up to my room, which is like 3 times as big as my room in New York. As soon as I got in I just went straight to bed but realised that I wasn't going to get to sleep by just staring at the ceiling. Counting sheep didn't even work. So I just turned on my TV, which has got like every channel anyone wanted. Including E4, an English channel that shows things like Friends, The O.C. and One Tree Hill. It's brilliant, all the programs I like.

Anyway, the funeral is tomorrow, so we have to get everything in place. Luckily, although it's terrible, we were able to rescue Thierry's body, so now he can have a proper funeral. I have been asked to talk at his funeral. I don't know what to say without bursting into tears. All I have to hear is the name Thierry and I start crying. I'm sure I'll find a way around it. I'd love to have Michael and Lilly there for me, but that's impossible.

Thursday, 6th October, home

Oh my god. Lilly and Michael have just arrived. Apparently when they learned that the funeral was tomorrow they got straight on a plane for Genovia. That's what I call real friends. I love Michael so much. As soon as I saw them I just started crying. It just didn't seem right, Michael and Lilly here with me in Genovia.

**Anyway, while you're waiting for the next chapter why don't you press that little button in the left hand corner and review! Thanks. xxx**


	8. new yorkagain

**Sorry this took so long. Lost the chapter on the computer. Only found it the other day and had to change a lot of it. Anyway, here it is.**

Friday, 7th October, home

At last the whole thing is over. Thierry is gone. Oh god, that sounds so bad. It's just that now the funeral is over and Thierry has been buried we can start getting out lives back together though I'm not quite sure where I'm going to living. I so want to go back to New York but I don't know if that will be possible now that I'm the only heir to the throne and I have no idea what I have to do. Thierry knew it all. His funeral was so sad; it was really private, only immediate family were there. And Lilly and Michael. It was nice to have them there because I would have broken down if I hadn't had their support. The sooner I can get back to New York, the sooner I can start gathering back the pieces in my life. That is going to be hard because there will be no point in going to school anymore. School will just be a dead end; I won't be deciding what I want to do. I won't be able to choose what I want to do in college or with my life, I will probably do Business or something equally boring in some college that I will only get into because of who I am. I did not want to live my life like that. I wanted to do things. Exciting things.

Saturday, 8th October, plane

Mum decided that we should get back to New York as soon as possible and that we should not let this disturb our lives even more than it already has. I don't know how she's coping. She's seems this miracle woman who keeps everything together. She always has. When her and dad split up she was so calm and just planned everything for going to New York. I suppose they're right. Everyone has a their own way of coping with things. I'm more the type to tell everything to my friends and keep it away from everyone else. What's the point in advertising your problems?

Michael and Lilly are on the plane back with us, but everyone is very quiet because I don't think anyone really knows what to say. We've all said how sad it is and everyone has told me how sorry they are but no matter how many times I'm told that Thierry is not going to come back.

Sunday, 9th October, home, NY

Although Thierry never lived here the place seems so empty without him. But I think its part of me that's missing. My freedom. The uncertainty of what I was going to do with my life. But now my life has, not a meaning but a surety. I've decided to go back to school tomorrow. There's no point in me sitting around at home wandering around the place with nothing to do. I might as well go to school and sit around doing nothing there! At least my friends will be at school.

Monday, 10th October, G & T

As soon as I got into school it seemed everyone was trying to avoid making eye contact with me but I could feel everyone staring at me once my back was turned on them. I tried to walk straight down the hall with my head held high but didn't last long when I ran into the bathroom crying. Why do I always have to make such a show of myself? Everyone was watching every move I made to see how I was behaving after what happened and then I go running into the bathroom as if something terrible has _just_ happened. So I sat in a cubicle until I knew everyone had gone to class but that help much seeing that when I walked into class after everyone else the classroom was swept over by a mystery silence and everyone looked down at their tables. What do they think I am? A virus or something? After a while Ms. Hill came in told us to keep the noise down and left again. So naturally everyone went over to their friends to talk to each other and probably talk about me. I am not paranoid. Anyway Michael came over to me and asked me how I was. "Umm…I'm fine thanks, my brother has just died, it turns out that my life is now planned out for me and now everyone thinks I'm a bigger freak. So, how was your weekend?" He looked pretty shocked by my answer. I didn't mean for it to come out so sarcastically and cruel sounding. But it did. He just looked at me for a second and then smiled to himself. Now even my boyfriend thinks I'm the laughing stock of the school. I muttered to him that I was sorry and that I just felt that everyone kept treating me as if I was a new animal at the zoo. He replied telling me it was because I was the most beautiful animal they had ever seen. Aww…who needs friends when you've got a perfect boyfriend? But I'm not quite sure if he meant to call me an animal. Maybe not quite so perfect. I wonder where Lilly is. She caught a ride in the limo with us like usual but as soon as we reached school she disappeared.

Tuesday, 11th October, home

I took the day off school today because when I woke up I had a really sore throat and felt really sweaty, which was caused by a high temperature. Mum told me to stay in bed and that she had some errands to run but she'd be back as soon as possible with something to make me feel better. Michael! After she left I fell asleep in front of the tv and was awoken by the sound of someone knocking like a mad man on the front door to the apartment. I was torn between staying on the couch and answering the door. It could have been anyone and here I was looking like crap in my sweaty pyjamas and bed hair. But it was only mum because she'd forgotten her key. Wasn't she lucky that I was home? But she hadn't brought Michael home with her but she had brought ice cream and videos! The perfect cure. So for the rest of the morning we ate ice cream and watched the videos she had brought home.

Wednesday, 12th October, still home

Feel a bit better today; mum said it was probably just some 24hr thing that I caught on the plane or something. Anyway, I think the reason I got better was because I'm loved. Yesterday afternoon Michael and Lilly came over after they'd come home from school. Lilly brought me all my work but passed on a message from all my teachers which was mostly just that they know I've had a rough few days so its alright if I don't have all my work done by the time I come back. Anyway, we all just sat on the sofa and watched a bit of TV and chatted. With me in between Michael and Lilly, resting on Michael's shoulder. Of course.

Thursday, 13th October, lunch

Back to school today. Everyone has been so nice to me, unlike the other day when they kept away from me! Kind of got sickening after a while though. It takes something like this to show who your real friends are. People I don't know keep coming up to me in the hall saying how sorry they were to hear what had happened. But my real friends just asked me was I ok when I came into school and when they realised I didn't want to talk about it just left it as it was and acted normally.

Thursday, later on at home

After I got home I checked the answering machine and there was a message from dad saying himself and Grandmere were coming over to New York for the weekend, as there was something we needed to talk about, face to face. Uh oh. It has to be something bad, really think about it. If it was something good, like the fact that Genovia had been invaded by France or something and taken over and I'd never need to rule a country and act like a stuck up princess he'd tell me over the phone. Well, maybe not, he might not find it a good thing. I would. But I suppose it is a terrible thing to say. Don't tell anyone. Wait, you're only a diary.

Friday, 14th October, limo

I'm on the way to meet dad and Grandmere. Kinda nervous. Has to be something bad. But what? Uh, here we are.

Friday, home

My life is over. Seriously. How many times have I said that before and I'm still alive…anyway, I thought Grandmere was something that was always related to Genovia as that was where she always lives and everything but no. She is coming to live here. In New York. To ruin my life. I am not joking. I have to be a ruler of a country. Although I know how to be princess, apparently, according to dad there is much more to being a ruler than just knowing how to eat/drink soup and meet and greet other countries rulers. Damn. Apparently, I'm getting a good deal though. Their first thought was to ship me back to Genovia and uproot me AGAIN.

Saturday, 15th October, home

I suppose I am getting a good deal being able to stay here and everything with all my friends and mum but its Grandmere…she scares me sometimes. Those eyes and lips. And voice. Ugh…her voice is so creepy. Like gravel almost! I'm going out now anyway with Lilly, Michael and a couple of other friends, mostly couples. Were going bowling or something and then out for lunch or something.

**Please, please review. You know you want to. Thanks xxx**


End file.
